Hero Hans
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: What if Hans was a good guy like Anna thought? What if the Duke of Weselton was the big bad? Now while Anna tries to reach Kristoff and Elsa escapes those who want to get rid of her, Hans is out to save Elsa as he promised Anna. Joining the heroes, Hans gets the treatment he's been longing for from his brothers all his life and something new emerges.


I do not own Frozen or Disney.

Hero Hans

"We'll leave you two alone." A maid said as she and the other servants, along with the dignitaries, left Hans with a very cold-looking Anna.

Once the others left the room, Hans carried Anna over to the couch in front of the fireplace. "What happened?" He asked as she struggled to get warm.

"Elsa's powers, she accidentally froze my heart." Anna weakly replied.

"Froze your heart? You said she would never hurt you."

"It was an accident, she didn't mean it. I know she didn't. The only way to thaw it is with an act of true love." Anna explained.

_An act of true love. _Hans thought. Then he made the connection. "The kiss of true love." The look in Anna's eyes confirmed it. Taking Anna's face in his hand, he slowly and gently leaned in to kiss her while Anna mustered up strength to meet him halfway.

Their lips connected.

* * *

A few rooms down, the dignitaries gathered worriedly about the princess and the fate of the kingdom. The Duke of Weselton paced around, with everything going on, he couldn't stay in one place.

"I wonder what happened out there." One said.

"Same here. I hope that the princess is alright." Another interjected.

"The winter's getting worse by the minute. If something's not done soon, who knows what will happen?" A third dignitary stated.

All the panic was getting to the Duke. He hated this from the moment the queen had shown her powers. Now as the fear of the others increased, he had his final straw. "That's it!" He bellowed. The others snapped their attention towards him as he yelled. After his shout, he marched towards them. "I've had enough of this! Someone has to do something before we all freeze and die! I don't know about the lot of you but this is my limit! I'm putting an end to this now!" That said, he stomped over to the room's doors. "Boys, let's go!" His two thugs followed without question.

"Wait, Duke!" A dignitary exclaimed, rushing to the doors. "What do you intend to do?" He called as the Duke and his men went down the corridor.

The Duke turned back to him. "What else? I'm going to stop this infernal winter! Even if it means taking that witch's life!"

The dignitary gasped. "But, the queen is in power. If you kill her, you'll have committed treason against Arendelle's crown!"

"Forget the crown!" The Duke snapped back. "This is life or death! I for one don't want to die by this confounded curse!"

"Sir!"

The Duke marched forward, not listening to the calls of the other dignitaries to stop.

* * *

Hans and Anna parted. Anna felt the same as before, no warmth returning. "It didn't work." She spoke softly but chillingly.

"What?" Hans asked, shocked. "No, no, no! This had to work. It had to!" He really hoped that it did work.

"I'm sorry Hans." Anna said.

Hans crossed over from the couch to the window to observe outside. "I should have known this wouldn't work."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "All I ever wanted was a place to call my own. A place where I wasn't living in my brothers' shadows. When I came to Arendelle, I wanted the royal family to like me. Like me enough that they would welcome me whenever I needed to get away from that place I'm supposed to call home. I wasn't focused on finding somebody that would be there for me. I grew up with twelve older brothers, Anna. Brothers that never showed me the love that they should have. They ignored me, made fun of me, hurt me without even touching me. When I found out how reclusive Elsa was, I became desperate. So I asked you to marry me, hoping you would say yes and that Elsa would allow it. After that, I would've stayed here. What would I know about true love?"

Anna looked at him sorrowfully. "Hans."

"I'm sorry, Anna. I used you." Then he narrowed his eyes in determination. "I need to consult with the others. I have to do something." He began to walk toward the doors.

Anna saw a look in his eyes. "Hans, wait," She started as she struggled to get off the couch.

"Anna, no, stay here. You need to stay warm." He responded as he grabbed a door handle.

"Hans, you can't touch Elsa. She wouldn't let me get close to her so why would she let you get close?"

"Elsa's not going to get hurt. This winter came from her powers and I intend to see if I can convince her to make it stop. I tried earlier but there's no room for failure now." With those final words, Hans shut the door.

Anna weakly got over to the door and attempted to open it. For her own safety, Hans had locked the door. "Hans! Open the door! You're only going to make it worse!" Anna cried out, her voice quieting due to her slowly freezing body.

* * *

After he left Anna, Hans went to where the others were. "Anna's not doing well," he told them as he entered. "She's freezing and so is Arendelle so we have to think of some way to undo this." Then he quickly did a silent head count. One dignitary was missing. "Where's the Duke of Weselton?"

"He cracked, Prince Hans! He's going to slay the queen in an attempt to stop the winter!" One of them answered.

"What?! I just promised Princess Anna that her sister would not be harmed!" As Hans turned around to leave, another dignitary spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to stop the Duke." Before anyone else could stop him, he left and hurried in the direction of the prison chambers.

* * *

Down in the prison chambers, Elsa's powers were losing control and spreading fast. Arendelle's queen watched as a layer of ice took over the chamber, spikes growing all around. When she noticed her cuffs were encased in the frozen solid, she pulled. "Come on. Come on." Ice surrounded the chamber's door.

"We'll see who's crazy once I stop this winter! Let's make this quick, we can't give her a chance to stop us!"

Elsa drew a breath as she heard voices approaching, footsteps nearing her. Her fear tripled in power and caused the ice to overpower the chamber, causing the bricks and stones to collapse. This allowed for Elsa's cuffs to break and for an opening to break open in the wall containing her window. Not willing to give them a chance to get near her, the queen of Arendelle ran out, onto Arendelle's frozen fjords.

Moments later, the cell door broke open. The Duke of Weselton and his men entered only to see Elsa's room partially crumbled, Elsa not present. _She's not getting away from me._ "Grr! Come on!" He beckoned as they crossed through and outside.

* * *

Up in the mountains, Kristoff and Sven continued their trek back to their home. Sven looked back down at Arendelle longingly. He really liked Anna and Olaf. He neighed to Kristoff.

"Sven, we're not going back. She's with Hans and she was first." Sven grunted in response. "Look, I know we like her but it's pointless. Hans is a prince and we're ice harvesters. There'd be no contest." To their surprise, the wind picked up. Man and reindeer looked where the wind was coming from.

Down in Arendelle, a storm was swirling together and its point of origin was above the castle.

The castle. That's where they left Anna. Anna.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed in realization. Without a thought, Kristoff ran back down the mountain, Sven catching up so his best friend could hop on. Their friend was in danger and they were going to save her.

* * *

Hans reached the cell where Elsa was and barged in. "Duke of Weselton! Queen Elsa!" He stopped when he saw the giant hole in the wall. Quickly, he assumed what had happened. "I've got to hurry." Hurrying out of the cell, he went to retrieve his sword and winter clothes.

* * *

Back in the parlor, Anna was on the floor, cold and alone. "Help…" She moaned.

Suddenly, the door clicked and the door opened. However, it wasn't Hans opening the door like she demanded. It was Olaf, humming cheerfully as he opened the door. As soon as he entered he saw Anna on the floor. "Anna! What are you doing over here? You should be over there by the fireplace." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, walking her next to the warm flames.

"Thanks Olaf."

"Wow, this is heat. It feels nice." The snowman observed as he sat next to her.

"Olaf! You can't be here. You have to get away from the fire." Anna warned him.

"No, I have to be here to make sure you get warm and that your heart thaws. Where's Hans? Your true love's kiss?"

Anna sighed. "It didn't work. Turns out Hans wasn't my true love."

"Really? But we brought you back so he could save you."

"Believe me, he tried but it turns out it wasn't true love. Now please get away, you'll melt if you stay here."

"Anna, I'm not leaving until we find a way to thaw your heart. Now think, we need an act of true love."

"I don't think I even know what love is now." Anna admitted.

"Well, if I know anything, it's that love is putting others before yourself. Like how Kristoff put you before himself. He didn't think about anything else but getting you to Hans the whole trip here." The goofy snowman explained.

Listening to that last comment, Anna focused on it. "Kristoff loves me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean he got you here and he left you so you could be with Hans." Olaf went quiet for a moment. "You really don't know love anymore." Unknown to him, he was starting to come apart.

However, Anna noticed this. "Olaf! You're melting, you need to go. Now!"

"Some people are worth melting for."

Anna was taken aback by this comment and a weak smile appeared on her face. He was even better than any snowman that she and Elsa built in their childhood by far.

Their moment of friendship was cut short when the window burst open.

"I've got it!" Olaf said as he got up and raced to close the window. Just as he was about to do so, he noticed something. "Hey, what's that?" He grabbed an icicle hanging nearby and used it like a telescope. Through it he could see Kristoff and Sven coming down the mountain fast. "Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back!"

Anna didn't hear it at first. "They're… coming back?"

Olaf nodded. "Yeah and it looks like they're in a hurry." He elaborated.

It was then Anna had an idea. "Olaf, I need to go."

Her snowman friend looked alarmed. "What? No, you have to stay here and get warm." He protested as he returned to her side.

"I need to reach Kristoff!"

"Why?" All it took was a look from Anna and the snowman understood. "Oh, right! Act of true love! And he's out there, hurrying to save his kingdom and his princess like a reindeer king! Let's go." He helped her up and they left the parlor with the fire still burning.

They didn't get very far until they noticed icicle spikes growing on the walls.

"This way!" Olaf pulled Anna along, avoiding the icicles. Soon, icicles got in their way. "We're trapped!" Icicles were in front of them and behind them. They had to find a way out of the castle so Anna could get to Kristoff. Olaf then noticed the window in the hall. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Elsa ran as well as she could with high winds slowing her down. She had to get away from Arendelle before things got worse. Visibility was so bad she could only see a few feet around her. Nevertheless, she kept on going.

Not far behind, the Duke of Weselton and his thugs struggled about, trying to push through. "That's it! Once this is over, I'm going to a place that doesn't have winter!" Duke complained as they continued forward.

* * *

Back at the castle, Hans emerged from the opening in the prison cell, wearing his winter gear and wielding his sword. "Duke! Elsa!" He called out. He didn't see anyone or hear a response so he moved onward, making his way to where Elsa had fled the other night. "Elsa! Duke!" He called as he rushed.

Up a few floors of the castle, a window burst open. "Got it!" Olaf exclaimed cheerfully, pulling Anna up onto the window sill. "Looks like we have to slide down." The snowman observed. Anna and Olaf got down and slid through the snow to ground level. "The fjords, hurry!" Olaf urged as they ran the same direction Hans had moments ago.

Kristoff and Sven had reached the bottom of the mountain, now racing across Arendelle's frozen fjords.

"Come on, Sven! You can do it!" Kristoff told Sven as his reindeer hurried.

Anna and Olaf set foot on the ice, pushing against the wind. Soon, Olaf, being a snowman, was lifted off his feet.

"Go, Anna! Go get to Kristoff!" He yelled as the wind carried him away.

Anna saw him get blown away. "Olaf!" She cried out. Then she looked back in front of her, the storm bearing no sight of Kristoff. _Go, Anna! Go get to Kristoff!_ Olaf's scream echoed in her mind. "Kristoff!" Anna called across the fjords, hobbling as she did so. For a moment she stopped and noticed her hands. They were becoming covered in ice. There wasn't much time left and she had to hurry.

Far across from Anna, the ice harvester and his reindeer kept speeding ahead, dodging falling ship parts as they did so. Falling ship parts caused the ice to crack. Before they could fall in, Sven halted and bucked Kristoff across the watery chasm. "Sven!" Kristoff called to the reindeer after he got back on his feet on the other side. Sven grunted as loudly as he could.

_Go on! Save Anna! I'll catch up!_

Kristoff nodded. "Right, be careful!" He told Sven before continuing towards the castle.

Anna staggered forward, the cold starting to really take a toll on her. "Kristoff…" She spoke, barely a whisper.

"Anna! Anna, where are you?!" Kristoff beckoned as he ran.

On another part of the fjords, Hans searched for a sign of Elsa or the Duke. "Anybody out here?! Hello!" With no response, he continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa felt lost. With the storm cycling around her, she had no idea which way her ice castle was anymore. As she turned around, she saw the Duke and his men. A gasp escaped her breath and turned to run.

The Duke put his foot down. "It's pointless, you witch! You can't run from this!"

"Please! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!"

"That's a laugh! You wouldn't hurt anyone? You cursed this land the moment you became queen!"

"I never meant to hurt anyone! It was an accident! I couldn't control it!"

"Just like you couldn't control it when you harmed your sister!" He retorted.

This caught Elsa off guard. "What?" The panicked queen asked.

"Your sister was returned to the castle cold and weak! Why else would she be cold and weak? You hurt her, that's why! She's probably dead by now! And it's all your fault!"

_Anna was cold and weak. Before she had made Marshmallow toss Anna, Olaf, and the other man out, Anna looked like she was in pain. In pain just like when they were little. No… No. Not again. _"NO!" Elsa cried out as she lowered to her knees.

With that, the storm was brought to a halt and visibility cleared up.

Though the storm cleared up, Anna was still freezing and shaking very much. A figure far away appeared in her vision. "Kristoff…" Anna whispered again.

This time, Kristoff saw her too. "Anna!" Without a second thought, he dashed straight for her.

A distance away, Hans noticed the cleared up weather as well. In the distance, he saw another person. When he tried to focus on the figure, he realized who it was. "Anna…" He wondered in confusion. Off to Anna's left he saw Elsa along with the Duke of Weselton and his two men. "Elsa… Duke…" Next, one of the Duke's men hand the old man a sword. It became clear what he intended on doing. Hoping to stop the Duke, Hans went in their direction.

Anna heard the sound of a sword and looked to her left. "Elsa?" She said softly. Turning her head, she saw Kristoff still coming her way. _Love is putting others before yourself._ Memory of what Olaf said came to her mind. Elsa was in trouble and she needed her. Anna needed Kristoff but she couldn't let Elsa die. She knew what she had to do.

As much as Anna wanted to go to Kristoff and thaw her heart, she turned to her left. With a burst of will, she moved faster than she had been earlier, to her sister.

The moment Hans saw Anna going for Elsa, he stopped in his tracks, wondering what on Earth she was doing.

Kristoff stopped as well when he saw that Anna was running away from him. Then he saw Elsa and the others.

Anna squeezed in between the two thugs and shoved them either way out of her path.

The Duke raised his sword above his head and brought it down.

She stepped in between him and Elsa, arm raised to stop the sword.

"No!"

Anna's body froze solid.

His sword made contact with Anna's arm. Upon contact, the sword broke.

The Duke of Weselton was thrown back by the force of the blow. "Augh!" He landed on top of his two men.

Elsa, hearing the commotion behind her, turned around and saw something she never wanted to see. "Anna!" Getting back on her feet, she inspected the frozen statue. "Anna? No, no, no, no! Anna!" Her sister was frozen solid, just like she never wanted to happen all her life. "No, Anna, please, no." The answer was plainly in front of her. Knowing it was true, Elsa broke down in a fit of heartrending sobs.

Arendelle's queen threw her arms around her frozen sister and let all her tears go.

Kristoff, Olaf, Hans, and Sven approached, feeling terrible themselves.

"Anna…" Olaf said, shocked that she hadn't been saved.

All four watched as the queen mourned her sister and the dignitaries saw the scene from one of the castle's balconies.

This continued on for another minute when something happened.

A light in the shape of a heart glowed within the ice statue of Anna and began to increase in size. As the light grew, Anna's body thawed.

Looking up from the ground, Olaf gasped. Hans, who was standing next to the snowman, heard him and looked up as well, gasping as Olaf did at what he saw. Sven nudged Kristoff and the mountain man watched too.

Finally, Anna's body finished thawing and she regained mobility.

Elsa, feeling her sister's movement, ceased her tears and looked up into her younger sister's face. "Anna!"

Queen and princess embraced in that hug that sisters could only share. They broke apart and looked at each other. Elsa spoke first.

"You, you sacrificed yourself to protect me?"

"You're my sister. I'll always love you no matter what."

Those words sparked a memory in Olaf. "An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." He recited Grand Pabbie's teachings.

Hearing that, Elsa's mind started working. "Love can thaw…" Then she got an answer. "That's it! Love!" Backing away from Anna, Elsa stomped her foot on the ground and raised her arms.

Feeling something unusual beneath her, Anna let out a squeak of awe.

All the snow around the six started to rise and swirl together. When the ice underneath the group dispersed, a ship rose and took its place. Snow and ice all over Arendelle rose and gathered together, ice unfreezing everything. Once it had all gathered in the sky, Elsa made it all vanish.

"See," Anna said, "I knew you could fix this." Elsa smiled gratefully.

Because of the summer heat, Olaf started to melt. "Wow, this is the greatest day of my life. Too bad it's the last." He attempted a last light-hearted joke. Hans looked at him in surprise when he shouldn't have been surprised that a snowman was melting.

Elsa laughed. "Hang on, Olaf. I've got you." With her powers, she put him back together and to give him an extra measure of resistance to melting, she created a small cloud of infinite snowfall that hovered over him. Hans stepped aside so he wouldn't be in Elsa's way as she restored the snowman.

"Thank you!"

Everyone laughed until they heard groaning and looked behind them. Duke's thugs were back on their feet and were helping the Duke of Weselton back up.

After getting up, the Duke groaned and put a hand to his head. "This is absurd. I better be rewarded for having to go through so much of this when we return." At that point, he saw the angry faces of a queen, a princess, a prince, a mountain man, a reindeer, and a snowman. He ignored them when he noticed that Elsa was still alive. "What? What are you all standing around for? Kill the witch!" He commanded the other five around Elsa.

Without saying a word, both Kristoff and Hans marched over to the three.

"Hold it!" Anna's voice piped up.

Everyone looked to Anna, who walked up beside Kristoff and Hans. She looked at Kristoff and Hans, smirking.

"I get the short guy with the toupee. You two can have the taller ones."

Kristoff smiled. "Normally, I disagree with her but this time I completely agree." He cracked his fist.

"And I'm a prince who normally objects the use of violence but I'm making an exception." Hans added, curling a fist of his own.

The Duke of Weselton shrunk back while his men just stared at the three on-comers.

Three simultaneous punches later, the trio were knocked back, off the ship, into the water below.

Back on the balcony, the other dignitaries cheered approvingly of the sight.

Anna went back to Elsa and the sisters engaged in another sisterly hug. Watching the sight, Hans smiled at siblings being so close until he was disrupted by a cheery voice.

Olaf walked up to him. "Hi! You must be Hans. My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs. Too bad that you and Anna didn't have true love. But I'm sure you two can still be friends. I know because Anna is a great friend and-" Much to Hans's awkwardness, the snowman continued to ramble on about how they can all be great friends.

As Kristoff watched Olaf overwhelm Hans, he chuckled, wrapping an arm around Sven as the reindeer rubbed against him affectionately. Then when he turned his gaze to Anna and Elsa, he saw Anna open her bright blue eyes at him with a warm smile.

* * *

A couple days later, the dignitaries boarded their ships and started their sails home.

The Duke of Weselton was thrown in a cell onboard his ship and his two helpers were put in another one. "This is an outrage! I am a victim of traumatization! I deserve no such thing as punishment, I demand justice." The Duke barked at those who locked him up.

"We'll be sure that the Duke and his assistants get the proper punishment for betraying your country's throne. It is very shocking that someone of such high society could attempt something so horrendous." One of the people that accompanied the Duke to Arendelle told Kai.

Kai nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank you for your help sir. The queen still has to consider if the trade with Weselton should continue. When she comes to a decision, she'll be sure to contact you."

"Of course, sir." The man nodded before heading off to continue preparations for the journey back to Weaseltown. Kai bowed and went on his way with his duties as well.

In town, Anna pulled along a blindfolded Kristoff. "Come on Kristoff we're almost there."

"Can't wait," Kristoff's response was cut off by him accidentally running into a lamp post.

"Sorry!"

"I'm good."

Anna stopped them at the docks. "Okay, here it is. Oh, let me take that off for you." She quickly pulled the blindfold off so Kristoff could see his surprise.

Sitting there in front of him was a new sled, complete with a brand new lute. "I promised I would get you a new sled and I meant it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, latest model and everything." Sven approached with a silver medal hanging around his neck. "Elsa also decreed that you are now Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer. What do you think?" She asked as she finished explaining her surprise.

Kristoff took the whole sight in. "What do I think? I, I love it!" He swung Anna around in a hug. "I could kiss you!" Then he paused as he realized what he just said. "I could, I mean may I? We may? May we? How does that go?" He asked himself.

To get him to stop rambling, Anna kissed him on the cheek and gave him a two word reply. "You can." Gladly accepting her reply, Kristoff pulled her close for a kiss and she returned it.

Sven smiled, deciding to stay silent so they could enjoy this. Suddenly his attention was drawn by something else.

Nearby Olaf was also at the docks, his new cloud hovering over him every step of the way. "Hooray, another day of summer!" He walked by a bucket of flowers and eyed them with amazement. "Ooh, flowers." Bending over, he sniffed them only to get pollen around his carrot nose. He twitched and breathed, then he let out a giant sneeze, allowing his nose to fly off.

Recovering from the sneeze, Olaf noticed where his nose landed. His nose was caught in a smirking Sven's muzzle. With a suck, Sven consumed his nose. Now noseless, Olaf frowned in sadness and pouted. To his surprise, Sven shoved his nose back on his face, showing it was just a joke the reindeer was playing on him. "Hah! Sven, you silly reindeer, you." Olaf laughed as Sven nuzzled up against him and the snowman gave him a good scratch.

* * *

At the castle, Elsa was in the front hall preparing for a very special event. Now that everybody accepted her powers, she intended to use them for everyone's enjoyment on this day. Just as she was ready to step outside, she was approached.

"Oh, hi Hans."

Hans bowed in respect. "Your majesty." He stood up straight and smiled. "I hope you don't mind but I decided to extend my stay in Arendelle. If that's okay with you, I'm not in any hurry to get back to the Southern Isles."

Elsa smiled in return. "It's alright. Anna told me about your family and you're free to stay as long as you need."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa."

At that point, Elsa noticed something different about Hans. "You took off your gloves?" She observed the bare hands of the prince.

Prince Hans chuckled a little, blushing a little. "Why not? Today looks like a great day and this way," Reaching out, he touched Elsa's hands. "This way I can really feel the hands of the woman that can make such beautiful magic." Elsa's face turned a little pink as she tried to shy away another smile, retracting her hands after Hans let them go.

"Thank you, Hans. And please call me Elsa."

"As you wish."

They were silent for a few seconds before Elsa coughed a little. "I should go get this started." Opening the front doors, Elsa stepped out into the courtyard where everyone was gathering around, Hans followed a few steps behind her.

After a moment of observation of the gathered people of Arendelle, Elsa nervously smiled. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Cheers and clapping were her answer. With no other encouragement, Elsa stomped her foot on the ground. Ice then covered the courtyard floor. A few waves of Elsa's hands and the fountains were frozen, followed by a light snow fall. In amazement of Elsa's magic, some of the citizens jumped right in and began to skate around.

While Elsa watched them in pride, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Elsa turned to see Hans right next to her. "What did I tell you, beautiful magic." Leaving with a smile, Hans skated into the growing crowd of skaters. Elsa's smile of pride turned into a smile of fondness.

Soon Anna came over to Elsa, stumbling across the ice. "I like having the gates open."

"We're not closing them again." Elsa told her sister. Waving her hand, Elsa made skates appear on Anna's feet.

"Elsa, they're beautiful but you know I'm not a good skater,"

Interrupting Anna's comment, Elsa started skating while she pulled Anna along. "Come on, Anna, you can do it."

"Hey, reindeer and ice harvester coming through." Kristoff called out as he and Sven skated through the crowd, passing by the royal sisters.

Anna tried but she was quickly losing her balance. "I don't think I can, I don't think I can, I don't think I can." Her legs were slipping out from under her.

Shortly after, Anna was saved by someone helping her back up. "Hi, guys!" Olaf greeted cheerfully.

Getting her bearings, Anna thanked the snowman. "Thank you, Olaf."

The snowman nodded as he skated with them. "Yep." Then he started to focus on his skating. "A one and a two and a three."

Hans skated by, joining Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf for the rest of the fun. He could grow to like it here, it's much better than being with his brothers in the Southern Isles. Here in Arendelle, he wasn't living in his brothers' shadows, and he wasn't ignored. Here he had friends, friends who liked him for himself and not because of his royal status, more friends than only his horse, Sitron, friends that actually cared about him unlike his own family. Here in Arendelle and for the first time in forever, he was as happy as the day he got Sitron. Here in Arendelle, he was regarded as a hero.


End file.
